


If You're Late

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Cute Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Courtney Whitmore 2 sentence fiction. Stargirl's eyes widened as soon as she viewed Ice and Fire capturing James Craddock without her.





	If You're Late

I never created Courtney Whitmore and other DC characters.

Stargirl's eyes widened as soon as she viewed Ice and Fire capturing James Craddock without her. She remembered how late she was to the previous battle after a creature pinned her down and a scowl formed the minute her stepfather was too late to protect her.

THE END


End file.
